callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Stone
Jessica Stone is a supporting character in ''Call of Juarez: The Cartel''. The daughter of Patrick Stone, she is a key witness to the Independence Day Bombing that resulted in his death. Jessica Stone is voiced by Tara Sands. Call of Juarez: The Cartel After FBI special agent Patrick Stone is killed in the bombing of the DEA headquarters on July 4th, 2011, Jessica recieves a letter given to his lawyer, with instructions to seek out his old friend Ben McCall, a homicide detective for the Los Angeles Police Department. Despite initial disinterest, McCall joins her after mention of Antonio Alvarez, who threatened her father the night before his death. Deputy Director Shane Dickson appoints McCall as head of a task force to investigate the bombings, and Jessica is placed under federal protection as a witness in the interim. At the behest of DEA agent Eddie Guerra, the team later decides to relocate Jessica across the city, where Jessica learns from FBI agent Kimberly Evans that her father once knew both McCall and Alvarez during the Vietnam War, but fell out after refusing to testify against Alvarez in a military tribunal, for fear of scandal. Almost immediately, they are intercepted by gangsters from the Mendoza Cartel, raising suspicions that Jessica possesses sensitive information. They learn that her father left a package with his retired colleague Kevin Donleavy, and arrange to obtain it from him at the Panorama nightclub. However, Deonleavy is assassinated by Evans on suspicion of Cartel connections, leaving only a key and the message "Eagle Pass" before expiring. Jessica flees the scene in terror, and is captured by the Mendoza Cartel. In a bid for leverage, the squad abducts Cartel prince Jesús Mendoza and arranges a hostage exchange for Jessica at the Mexican border. However, both captives are assassinated as they pass each other, shot by Alvarez to preserve his cover as a federal informant. She dies within the squad's departing vehicle, whispering that Eddie has Donleavy's key with her final moments. Following her death, Jessica is buried alongside her father in a publicized ceremony, and is heard briefly in Patrick Stone's recording retrieved with the key. Appearance Jessica Stone is a half-blood Native American girl. However it is not yet known what tribe she is descended from. She carries on traits of her heritage, wearing a beartooth necklance. Jess wears a brown jacket, white and purple blouse, blue jeans, and brown high heels. Personality Jessica was very close to her father, and was deeply affected by his passing; her personality is strong-willed and assertive, continually seeking more details surrounding Patrick's history and death. She is consistently shocked by the violent nature of the Cartel investigation, and frustrated by her guardians' constant arguing and selfish agendas. However, Jessica trusts Ben McCall greatly as a friend of her father, unaware of their falling-out over Alvarez. She also holds rapport with Kim Evans, who tells of her father during the Vietnam War, and guides her during instances of danger or grief. As a civilian, Jessica is virtually defenseless and physically frail. She is also unaccustomed to death, deeply disturbed by the demise of Sergeant Dempsey and fleeing from the scene of Donleavy's assassination. Quotes "What can I do for you sweetie?" "My name's Jessica Stone. You knew my father. He died in that DEA bombing. He left a letter with his lawyer. It said if something happened to him, I should find you. That I could trust you." - Jessica Stone and Ben McCall. Trivia * It is unknown what happended to Jess' mother. It is likely she passed away prior to the events of Call of Juarez: The Cartel. * Jessica's name means "God's Grace" or "Foresighted". It is an English name derived from Hebrew. Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Females